The invention relates to a magnetic transducing head for scanning a magnetic recording medium which has a magnetizable surface for retaining information in the form of a previously determined magnetization pattern characterised by a restricted wavelength band. The head comprises a pair of core parts of magnetizable material having a high magnetic permeability, which core parts define a transducing gap between a pair of oppositely situated core faces. Eletromagnetic means is coupled to at least one of the core parts to produce an electric signal when a varying magnetic flux flows through the core parts.
Magnetic reading heads are used to convert magnetic signals into electric signals. Certain types of reading heads consist of an electromagnetic coupling means, for example a coil, which is coupled to a loop-shaped core of a magnetizable material which has a gap defined by a pair of opposite located core surfaces. A magnetizable storage medium, for example, a tape or disc having a magnetizable surface, is placed at such a distance from the reading head that coupling of magnetic flux with the gap area is possible. Magnetic stray flux of the medium ensures a magnetic coupling between the head and the medium. In the conventional reading heads there is one transducing gap which is filled with one non-magnetic spacer so that the gap has a high reluctance, which causes the stray flux of the medium to follow a path of lower reluctance through the core. Flux variations in the core are converted by the electromagnetic coupling means (the coil) into electric signals which represent the magnetic signals which are stored on the medium.
In modern (digital) systems for storing and reproducing information it may be advantageous to code the information in such manner that only a restrictive frequency band is used. The information on the medium then has the form of a restricted wavelength band. This wavelength band will in particular be in the range of very short wavelengths (&lt;0.5 .mu.m). A disincentive so far, to the use of such systems has been the requirement that in order to be able to read this inforrmation a reading head having a very short gap is necessary. Reading heads having a very short gap, however, have the disadvantage of a low efficiency and a high impedance.